First Love
by OporTumis Tempe
Summary: AU. NaruHina/KibaHina. Hinata yang merasa terluka memutuskan untuk menerima cinta Kiba Inuzuka. Akan tetapi saat cintanya mulai tumbuh pada Kiba, seseorang yang sangat dicintainya di masa lalu kembali setelah dua tahun menghilang! HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: Hinata's still loving him

Cinta segitiga, NaruHinaKiba. Please enjoy it! ^^

**First Love / OporTumis Tempe**

**Chapter 1: "Hinata's still loving him"**

**Rate**: T

**Genre**: Romance/Angst

**Disclaimer**: NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimito

**Summary: **Hinata yang merasa terluka memutuskan untuk menerima cinta Kiba Inuzuka. Akan tetapi saat cintanya mulai tumbuh pada Kiba, seseorang yang sangat dicintainya di masa lalu kembali setelah dua tahun menghilang!

* * *

"Wah, Kiba-kun, ini lucu sekali!" ujar Hinata riang ketika melihat boneka _puppy_ pemberian Kiba yang Ia berikan saat mereka berada di festival musim panas tahun ini.

"Hm, Hinata-chan suka? Syukurlah." Ucap Kiba sambil menatap wajah Hinata yang kelihatan gembira malam ini.

Hinata melihat ke arah Kiba yang saat ini sedang duduk di sampingnya, "Tentu saja, terima kasih banyak, Kiba-kun." ucap Hinata lembut.

Bagi Kiba, hal yang baru saja dia lakukan tidak ada apa-apanya. Dia ingin membahagiakan orang yang selama ini dia sayangi. Melihat Hinata terluka buat hati kecilnya teriris, seakan-akan ikut merasakan kepedihan yang Hinata alami. Mau tak mau, dia jadi teringat saat Hinata yang satu setengah tahun lalu mengalami penderitaan ditinggal oleh Naruto—kekasih Hinata saat itu.

"Kiba-kun, kenapa?" Tanya Hinata heran karena Kiba tiba-tiba saja diam.

"Eh, tidak kok Hinata-chan, aku tak apa-apa." Jawab Kiba kaget.

"Benarkah? Kiba-kun sedang sakit?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Tidak, benar kok aku baik-baik saja. Hinata-chan tak usah khawatir. Coba lihat ini, aku tak apa-apa, kan?" kata Kiba sambil loncat-loncat seperti Akamaru—anjing kesayangannya.

Hinata tertawa melihat hal itu. _'Kiba-kun lucu, seperti anak kecil saja.'_ pikirnya.

Hinata menghentikan tawanya. "Iya, aku percaya Kiba-kun sehat wal affiyat." ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum sangat manis ke arah Kiba, membuat Kiba jadi salah tingkah. Beberapa garis merah menodai pipinya yang bertatokan segitiga merah terbalik—walaupun terlihat samar. Lalu Kiba menghentikan "aksi"nya tadi, malu dilihat oleh perempuan yang begitu disukainya.

Kiba berdehem pelan. "Ng.. Hinata-chan, kita kesana yuk!" tunjuknya kemudian pada salah satu _stand _yang ada di sana.

"Mmm oke."

Hinata dan Kiba berjalan menuju _stand_ yang ternyata merupakan _stand_ "adu bakat". Jadi aturan mainnya, si penantang harus menembak ikan-ikan yang maju sebanyak-banyaknya, tidak terbatas berapa, asal tak lebih dari semenit. Kalau si penantang berhasil menembak ikan lebih dari 15 satu menitnya, si pemenang akan mendapatkan hadiah menarik sebagai _souvenir_.

_Stand_ itu begitu ramai oleh pengunjung sampai Kiba harus mengantri dan mendapat giliran ketiga setelah beberapa kali diserobot antrian oleh beberapa anak kecil. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya dengan mengucapkan beberapa umpatan kecil, sementara Hinata yang notabene berada disampingnya dan melihat itu semua—hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dengan geli.

"Oke, gampang! Lihat ya, Hinata-chan, aku pasti akan mendapatkan sesuatu untukmu, aku pasti menang! Lihat saja!" teriak Kiba bersemangat. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum lagi melihat kelakuan Kiba barusan.

Sampai detik kelima, Kiba belum mendapat ikan satupun. "_Ganbatte ne_ Kiba-kun!" Hinata memberi semangat.

Akhirnya berkat semangat dari Hinata, Kiba mendapat 17 ikan di detik-detik terakhir.

"Wah, Kiba-kun hebaat!" teriak Hinata.

"Hehehe, siapa dulu dong!"

Dan berkat "kerja keras" Kiba barusan, mereka mendapat hadiah boneka _kyuubi_ dari penjaga _stand_ tersebut. Hinata menatap boneka _kyuubi_ tersebut dan mulai mengingat seseorang pada masa lalunya.

* * *

**Flash back**

_Muka gadis itu terlihat berseri-seri, kelihatannya senang sekali siang itu, terutama pada saat Naruto menghampirinya sepulang sekolah._

_"Hinata-chan, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Tanya Naruto seperti biasa, dengan semangat yang _over_._

_"I-iya, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya._

_Naruto yang ada di depannya tiba-tiba tersenyum, membuat pipi Hinata kembali merona dengan jantung yang berdegup cepat namun terasa menyenangkan._

_"Hinata-chan mau datang ke festival musim panas tahun ini bersamaku?" Naruto masih tersenyum._

_"Eh? B-baiklah..." Jawab Hinata singkat karena tak tau harus bicara apa lagi. Tapi yang jelas, hatinya seketika itu juga bagai penuh dengan hamparan bunga tujuh warna._

_"Hehe, makasih ya. Nanti aku jemput kau jam tujuh malam, oke?"_

_Hinata hanya ngangguk tanda setuju, tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi.***_

_"Hai Hinata-chan!" sapa Naruto dengan senyum lima jari-nya malam itu, tampak bersemangat._

_"H-Hai Naruto-kun" balas Hinata dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya._

_Malam itu Naruto memakai kaus hitam berlambang uzumaki di belakangnya dengan ditutup jaket _orange _kebanggaannya yang dengan sengaja resletingnya tidak dipasang, sehingga kaus hitamnya terlihat. Dia juga memakai celana _jeans_ hitam, terlihat keren di mata Hinata._

_"Hinata-chan sudah siap?" Tanya Naruto didepan pintu rumah Hinata. Tampaknya malam itu Naruto menjeput Hinata, singkatnya, Naruto menjemput Hinata untuk mengajak kencan di festival musim panas._

_"I-iya Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata. Tentu saja dia sudah mempersiapkannya dari tadi sore, sibuk memilih baju yang pantas dipakainya untuk malam nanti "jalan-jalan" bersama Naruto. Naruto tak tau betapa sibuknya Hinata hanya untuk mempersiapkan hal itu._

_Tibalah mereka di festival musim panas. Suasana begitu ramai, banyak orang yang sengaja datang malam itu. Semua umur seakan lengkap ada di sana, dari mulai bayi sampai nenek-nenek ikut meramaikan Konohagakure yang biasanya sepi pada malam hari._

_Hinata terkesan melihat pemandangan malam itu. Apalagi dengan ditemani Naruto—orang yang selama ini dipuja-pujanya. Tapi Hinata heran juga, kok tiba-tiba Naruto mengajak gadis itu 'keluar jalan-jalan'? Apa ada maksud dibalik semua ini? Entahlah, Hinata belum menemukan jawabannya._

_"Hinata-chan! Lihat itu, kau mau aku bermain ikan pancing?" ajak Naruto. Dia menghampiri salah satu _stand_ yang ada di festival itu. Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang._

_"Pak, pesan satu dong!" kata Naruto pada pemiliknya._

_"Oh, baiklah." Jawab bapak-bapak itu sambil memberikan alat pancing pada Naruto._

_"Hinata-chan, lihat ini ya!" ujar Naruto. Hinata hanya tersenyum._

_Naruto mengarahkan alat pancingnya ke arah ikan mainan yang terlihat jauh lebih gemuk dari ikan lain, tapi sayang usahanya yang pertama tidak membuahkan hasil. Naruto masih berusaha, dia mengarahkan kail pancingnya pada ikan yang ukurannya sedikit kecil dari yang tadi. Tapi ternyata masih tidak berhasil juga. Naruto jadi sedikit kesal._

_"Lihat saja ini, kau akan terpancing olehku__—_ttebayo!" teriaknya semangat.

_Naruto mengarahkan kail pancingnya lagi pada ikan yang ukurannya jauh lebih kecil dari yang tadi. Tapi tetap tak berhasil juga. Akhirnya Naruto tak dapat apa-apa, dia menggembungkan mulutnya sambil manyun-manyun tanda tak suka. Melihat hal itu, Hinata jadi tertawa kecil._

_"Apanya yang lucu, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto heran meliat Hinata tiba-tiba tertawa._

_"E-ekspresi Naruto-kun, err... lucu." Ujar Hinata malu-malu, lalu menghentikan tawanya dan berganti oleh wajah yang sedikit merona._

_Mau tak mau Naruto jadi agak merona juga____—_ikut malu karena kelakuannya.

_"Emmm, yuk kita pindah kesana!" ajak Naruto lagi, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Hinata._

_"Eh?" Hinata sedikit kaget karena lengannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Naruto._

_Naruto mengajak Hinata pergi ke sebuah taman yang terdapat air mancur di tengah-tengahnya, membuat suasana seketika seolah disulap menjadi sangat romantis. Hehehe._

_Naruto duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang menghadap ke air mancur tersebut. Dia melihat ke arah Hinata yang terus berdiri kikuk._

_"Hinata-chan, duduk dong. Memangnya tidak merasa pegal?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum geli. Dia menggeser tempat duduknya sambil nepuk-nepuk tempat disebelahnya, mempersilahkan Hinata duduk._

_"I-iya." Ujar Hinata duduk disebelah Naruto._

_"Nah, gitu dong." Ujar Naruto lagi._

_Hinata melihat sekelilingnya dan terpusat pada air mancur didepannya yang kelihataan indah diterpa sinar lampu taman._

_"Hinata-chan suka dengan tempat ini?" Tanya Naruto._

_Hinata kaget tiba-tiba ditanya begitu. "I-iya." Jawabnya singkat._

_"Mmmm, aku... sebenarnya... mengajak Hinata-chan kesini ada maksudnya…" ujar Naruto menggantung kalimatnya._

_"M-maksudnya?" Tanya Hinata deg-degan._

_"Iya." Jawab Naruto sambil menatap mata lavender Hinata yang terkena pantulan sinar kolam yang ada di depannya. Hinata merona lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya._

_"Hinata-chan, kau.. mau kan, jadi pacarku?" Tanya Naruto tanpa ragu._

_Wajah Hinata kontan berubah menjadi semerah tomat, bukan sekedar merona lagi. Jujur saja, dia tak akan pernah menyangka NAruto akan mengucapkan hal demikian padanya._

'Naruto-kun... kau, kau benar-benar menyatakan cinta padaku? Sungguh? I-ini bukan mimpi, kan?'

_Hinata menatap Naruto yang masih menunggu jawaban. Terjawab sudah pertanyaannya tadi mengapa Naruto mengajaknya ke festival musim panas. Hinata masih diam._

_"A-aku…"_

_"Hinata-chan tidak suka padaku ya?" Tanya Naruto seperti kehilangan harapan._

_"B-bukan begitu Naruto-kun, aku… juga suka Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata malu-malu, buat Naruto tersenyum hangat._

* * *

DUARRR

"Hinata-chan, hanabinya sudah mulai..."

"Hinata-chan?"

"Hinata-chan?" Tanya Kiba mengagetkan Hinata.

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Kiba khawatir. Kiba kemudian melihat melihat boneka _kyuubi_ yang sedari tadi ditatap Hinata.

"Pasti… Hinata-chan ingat lagi dengan pria itu, kan?" Tanya Kiba langsung.

"Tidak, sebenarnya, a-aku.." bantah Hinata, tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Pemuda itu tersenyum sinis. "Sudahlah, aku sudah tau kok…" ujar Kiba sambil tersenyum memaksakan pada gadis yang berada di depannya.

"Kiba-kun, aku.." ujar Hinata.

"Aku… pasti akan membuat Hinata-chan bahagia..." ucap Kiba tanpa melihat ke arah Hinata. Hinata jadi merasa bersalah.

"M-maaf Kiba-kun, aku…"

"Kamu belum bisa melupakan Naruto,kan?" tembak Kiba langsung. Hinata kaget mendengarnya, gadis itu hanya diam sambil perlahan menyesali apa yang telah terjadi.

"Ternyata masih ya..." Kiba berkata pelan. "Ayo Hinata-chan, ikut aku!" lengan Kiba menarik lengan Hinata.

"Mau kemana Kiba-kun?" Tanya Hinata kaget.

"Ke suatu tempat."

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2: He's back

Cahaya redup dari lampu meja seolah hanya menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di kamar itu, di samping rak buku, tepatnya di hadapan ranjang berukuran _kingsize_ berspray biru yang tertata rapi, seorang gadis manis duduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Disampingnya, sebuah boneka _teddy bear _besar berwarna senada dengan mata indahnya tengah memandang dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya, seakan mengerti perasaan empunya yang termenung duduk di pojokan sejak pukul tujuh malam tadi, tepatnya sejak kepulangannya dari festival musim panas bersama pemuda berambut coklat yang memiliki tanda seperti sebuah segitiga merah di pipinya. Sinar mata gadis itu menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang punya masalah belakangan ini.

Hinata membelai pelan boneka _teddy bear _itu, seakan hendak mengucapkan sesuatu yang amat mengganjal di hatinya. Gadis bermata lavender itu menatapnya lama, yang tentu saja dibalas dengan tatapan polos tak bermakna dari boneka pemberian Kiba tersebut. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela, sebuah boneka kyuubi teronggok manis disana, seakan ikut memandang indahnya langit malam berhiaskan bintang-bintang yang saling berlomba menunjukkan cahayanya yang kerlap-kerlip.

"_Kau tau, Hinata.. suatu saat nanti, aku juga akan bersinar seperti bintang itu!" _Hinata seolah teringat pada perkataan bocah pirang yang sangat didambakannya di masa lalu. Saat itu, Hinata tak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"_Bagiku.. menjadi seorang hokage seperti menjadi bintang, tentu tidak mudah menjadi sebuah bintang yang mampu bersinar terang di atas sana. Aku akan menjaga desaku, aku ingin menjadi pelindung untuknya, juga.." _Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk menahan tangis yang hendak keluar. _".. aku ingin menjadi bintang untukmu.."_

'_Ah, Naruto-kun..'_

Kali ini air matanya dengan mulus meluncur melewati pipi putihnya yang bersemu agak merah.

Hinata berjalan pelan mendekati jendela kamarnya yang sengaja belum ia tutup, tempat _sang kyuubi _menatap bintang. Gadis bermata lavender itu menyentuhnya pelan, menyentuh warna orange yang takkan pernah ia lihat lagi keberadaannya, menatap semangat yang tersirat dibalik warna itu, semangat seorang Naruto Uzumaki dengan jaket orange bergaris hitam-nya yang telah menjadi ciri khas dari pemuda pirang itu.

.

.

.

"_Hinata-chan.." _bayangan Naruto tiba-tiba tergantikan oleh sosok Kiba.

"_Tempat inilah.. saat pertama kalinya aku bersamamu. Saat ketika kata itu kau ucapkan, kata terindah yang pernah aku dengar terucap oleh suara indahmu, mengalun bagai musik terlembut yang pernah ku dengar. Aku.. ingin kau tetap bersamaku.. Jika ada hal yang kau inginkan, katakan saja.. Aku bersedia untuk memenuhinya walau harus menukar dengan harga diriku sendiri.."_

Pikiran Hinata teralih, bayangan Kiba saat ini memenuhi pikirannya. "Kiba-kun.." tanpa sadar Hinata mengucap nama pemuda itu.

"_Sejak.. dulu.. bahkan sebelum dia hadir dalam kehidupanmu.. aku akan selalu menantimu.."_

"Maaf.. aku terlalu egois.." gadis itu sedikit menyesali dirinya yang tak bisa lepas dari seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Apa Naruto mempunyai hal sehebat itu sampai dia tak bisa sedikit saja meluangkan waktunya untuk pemuda lain? Bahkan saat dia tengah berkencan dengan pemuda lain, Naruto pun masih memenuhi pikirannya?

"_Bisakah.. aku menjadi penggantinya? Hinata-hime?"_

_

* * *

_

**FIRST LOVE**

**story by naruchiha**

**chapter 2: He's back**

**

* * *

**

Pandangan mata Hinata kosong, pikiran gadis ini melayang jauh ke tempat saat Kiba menariknya dengan paksa.

**-flash back: on-**

"Mau kemana, Kiba-kun?" Hinata terlihat kaget saat tangan mungilnya ditarik dengan tiba-tiba oleh pemuda berambut coklat itu. Kiba terdiam sesaat, lalu menatap gadis di belakangnya dengan tajam, membuat Hinata sedikit takut. Apalagi cengkraman tangan pemuda itu, tak mungkin gadis selembut Hinata dapat melepaskan diri.

"Ke suatu tempat." jawab pemuda itu akhirnya, masih dengan sikap dingin yang jarang, ah! Bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun ia tunjukkan pada Hinata. Gadis itu menatap punggung Kiba dengan perasaan merasa bersalah, tak seharusnya ia mengingat Naruto kembali saat ia tengah bersama Kiba, bersama orang yang telah berjanji membahagiakannya, orang yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata adalah satu-satunya gadis yang ia cintai. Dan gadis bermata lavender itu sangat yakin kalau Kiba sangat kecewa padanya saat ini.

'_Aku memang bodoh.. maafkan aku..'_

Hinata membiarkan dirinya 'dibawa' oleh Kiba, entah kemana pemuda itu membawanya pergi saat ini, yang jelas, Hinata ingin menebus kesalahannya.

Mata lavender itu membesar ketika melihat tempat yang terasa tak asing baginya. "Tempat ini.."

Kiba membalikkan badannya, sehingga sekarang mereka berdua berhadapan, saling melihat satu sama lain. Hinata bisa melihat kekecewaan dengan jelas di wajah Kiba saat ini, ternyata perasaan seorang Hyuuga memang tak pernah meleset. Pemuda berambut coklat itu memandang wajah cantik Hinata yang terlihat sempurna dengan tatapan sendu.

'_Oh tidak! Kiba-kun..' _Hinata menatapnya dengan khawatir bercampur rasa bersalah yang amat dalam.

"Kau lihat tempat ini?" atmosfer yang Hinata rasakan disekitarnya tidaklah nyaman, setidaknya sikap Kiba yang seperti itulah yang membuat Hinata merasa tak enak.

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. "Ya.."

"Dulu.. waktu aku masih berumur 5 tahun, ada seorang gadis kecil yang sedang menangis di tempat ini.." Kiba tersenyum mengenang masa kecilnya. Hinata hanya terdiam mendengarkan, seolah membiarkan pemuda berambut coklat itu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Yang kulihat dari gadis kecil itu, bukanlah sebuah hal yang biasa. Aku merasa kalau ia adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah kutemui, matanya yang indah, wajahnya yang manis, wangi lavender yang tercium dari aroma tubuhnya.. aku sangat yakin bahwa ia adalah gadis impianku. Mungkin terdengar konyol, tapi sudah sejak lama aku memikirkan itu.." Kiba terlihat menerawang.

"Kiba-kun.."

"Gadis kecil itu menangis karena kerajinan tangannya dirusak oleh anak-anak nakal yang mengganggunya, karena takut dimarahi oleh guru, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak masuk kelas dan berdiam diri disini, di… ayunan berwarna cat biru itu.." mata Kiba menatap sebuah ayunan tua yang terlihat masih kokoh, namun warna birunya sudah pudar, terkikis oleh hujan dan panas yang terus mengeluarkan teriknya, seleksi alam.

Hinata hanya terdiam, tak terlintas satu kata pun di benaknya.

"Karena penasaran, aku ikuti gadis kecil itu dan menyapanya saat ia menangis tersedu sambil memegang kerajinannya.." Kiba memberi jeda. "Ku tanya mengapa ia menangis, lalu aku berusaha menghiburnya, pikiranku saat itu, sayang sekali seorang gadis cantik menangis, dia lebih cantik kalau tersenyum.."

Kiba mendekati ayunan itu, lalu tangannya meraih pegangan dari ayunan tersebut. "Untung saja, tangis gadis kecil itu mereda, dan hal yang paling indah tercipta di wajahnya, senyumannya yang sempat membuat wajahku bersemu merah. Ternyata senyumannya sangat.. manis. Dan gadis kecil itu.. adalah kau, Hinata-hime.." Kiba menatap wajah Hinata yang dihiasi semburat merah saat ini.

"Aku.." Hinata terlihat bingung.

Pemuda itu mendekati gadis lavender yang berjarak satu setengah meter darinya, tangannya menggenggam lengan mungil Hinata. "Jadi.. alasan apa lagi yang dapat ku berikan untukmu?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak.. aku minta maaf soal tadi. Aku percaya padamu, Kiba.." gadis itu tersenyum, sangat manis di mata Kiba.

"Terima kasih.." ucap Kiba seraya memeluk Hinata erat, Hinata membalas pelukan Kiba.

**-flash back: off-**

'_Aku akan berusaha melupakannya, Kiba-kun..' _dan gadis bermata lavender itu terlelap di samping _teddy bear_ pemberian Kiba.

###

"Hai Hinata-chan, tumben main ke tokoku. Mau membeli bunga apa?" sapa gadis _blonde _itu ramah.

Hinata tersenyum. "Ino-chan, aku minta bunga lavender saja, ibuku menginginkannya untuk ditaruh di dalam vas bunga di ruang tamu."

"Oh, untuk memperharum ruangan ya? Tapi kebetulan sekali, sangat cocok denganmu. Kau juga wangi dan cantik seperti lavender." puji Ino, terlihat semburat merah di pipi Hinata yang putih.

"Hmm.. kau manis sekali, wajahmu merah." gurau gadis pirang itu. "Pantas Kiba sangat menyukaimu, ternyata kau cantik sekali.."

"Ino-chan, jangan menggodaku.." mendengar itu Ino hanya bisa tertawa, betapa lugunya gadis di depannya ini.

"Ng.. Ino-chan juga sangat cantik.." ucap Hinata malu-malu, Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tapi aku tak semanis dirimu, Hinata-chan." puji Ino lagi.

"Kau memang pintar memuji.. Sai pasti sangat senang memiliki gadis sepertimu.." ujar Hinata membuat Ino sedikit _blushing _mendengar nama pacarnya disebut.

"Tidak juga.. kelihatannya dia cuek-cuek saja padaku." wajah Ino berubah murung.

"M-maaf.. aku tak bermaksud.."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Hinata-chan? Aku tak apa-apa kok.. Oh iya, saat ini Sai sedang ada misi bersama Sakura dan Kakashi-sensei. Katanya dia akan memberikan bunga jenis langka padaku, bunga yang hanya tumbuh di tempat saat dia misi sekarang. Ada-ada saja dia itu.." Ino geleng-geleng kepala, Hinata tersenyum mendengarkannya.

"Oh ya, apakah Kiba juga sedang ada misi?" tanya Ino berubah serius.

"Tidak." jawab Hinata singkat.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Aku merasa senang, Kiba sangat baik." tutur Hinata.

"Syukurlah.." perasaan Ino lega. Siapapun di Konoha, memang mengetahui perihal hubungan Hinata dengan Naruto. Hinata yang paling sedih ditinggal oleh Naruto saat ia dikabarkan hilang dalam menyelesaikan misi masih terbayang di benak Ino. Untunglah ada seseorang yang mampu merangkul Hinata dari kesendiriannya, Kiba yang begitu mencintai Hinata. Meskipun Ino tidak yakin seratus persen kalau Hinata sudah melupakan Naruto. Yang Ino tau, Hinata menyukai Naruto sedari akademi ninja, bahkan mungkin saat gadis itu pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda pirang itu. Mungkin bisa dibilang, kalau Naruto itu cinta pertama Hinata, begitu sulit untuk dilupakan.

"Kau harus semangat, Hinata." ujar Ino memberi semangat.

"Arigatou.." ucap Hinata tulus. "Aku pulang dulu ya, sampai jumpa, Ino-chan." pamit Hinata, gadis itu melangkah menuju pintu keluar dan menghilang dibaliknya.

Telpon rumah klan Yamanaka berbunyi, Ino mengangkat gagang telpon itu.

"Ya, toko bunga Yamanaka, ada yang bisa saya Bantu?"

"Ino, ini keadaan mengejutkan!" balas suara di seberang sana.

"Shikamaru? Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Ino menyebutkan nama teman se-timnya.

"Aku tak tau ini merupakan berita baik atau tidak bagi seseorang.. _dia_ telah kembali!" pemuda nanas itu sengaja menekankan pada kata "dia".

"Apa?" tanya Ino tak percaya.

"Dia kembali dari misi itu, ternyata kabar yang dahulu disampaikan memang salah." ulang Shikamaru. Ino tak menjawab dan meninggalkan gagang telpon begitu saja. Ia berlari agak terburu-buru menuju ke luar rumahnya.

"Hinata!" panggil Ino. Tapi sosok yang dipanggilnya tidak terlihat lagi sekarang, yang dilihat oleh gadis itu hanyalah pemandangan di luar rumah seperti biasanya.

"Aku harus segera memberitahunya.." ujar Ino agak cemas.

Sementara suara Shikamaru masih terdengar di telpon. "Ino? Hei?! Kau masih ada disana?!" tentu saja tak akan ada yang menjawab.

###

"Aku sangat senang kau kembali." sang Godaime tersenyum menatap pemuda di hadapannya, pemuda itu membalas senyumannya.

"Seperti juga aku, Godaime-sama." ujarnya.

"Hei, sejak kapan kau jadi lebih sopan seperti itu? Kemana panggilan "baachan-mu" untukku?" gurau Tsunade. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum.

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku mengapa kau baru pulang sekarang.. Naruto?"

###

"Hinata-neechan, ada yang mencari neechan." Hanabi mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata dengan tiba-tiba, Hinata agak kaget mendengarnya.

"Ah iya, aku segera turun. Ng.. siapa Hanabi-chan?" Hinata merapikan penampilannya di cermin riasnya.

"Kiba-niisan," jawab Hanabi singkat.

Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya, Hanabi sudah menghilang disana. Gadis itu geleng-geleng kepala, kebiasaan adiknya menghilang begitu saja.

Hinata segera menghampiri Kiba yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Begitu melihat Hinata muncul, pemuda itu tersenyum. "Hinata-chan.." sapanya.

Hinata duduk di sebelah Kiba. "Biar ku ambilkan dulu minuman untukmu," Hinata hendak bangkit dari duduknya, namun tak jadi karena ditahan oleh Kiba.

"Tak usah, Hanabi-chan sudah mengambilkannya untukku."

"Oh." Hinata duduk kembali.

"Jadi kau mau kan menemaniku berlatih?" tanya Kiba langsung pada inti dari rencana mereka, Hinata mengangguk. "Tentu saja Kiba-kun, aku juga sudah menyiapkan bekal untuk makan siang."

"Kau memang baik, Hinata-chan." puji Kiba.

"Ehemm, maaf mengganggu, tapi minuman sudah datang, untuk tuan Kiba dan nona Hinata." Hanabi meletakkan dua buah gelas berisi jus jeruk di hadapan mereka.

"Terima kasih Hanabi-chan." ucap Hinata dan Kiba hampir bersamaan, Hanabi hanya tersenyum dan segera berlalu, tak ingin mengganggu kakaknya.

"Baiklah Hinata-chan, sebelum latihan, aku harus membeli sesuatu dulu ke kota, kau mau menemaniku?" tanya Kiba penuh harap, Hinata mengangguk.

"Bagus! Hhehe.."

.

.

.

Keadaan kota saat ini sangat ramai, etalase dari berbagai toko dengan apiknya memajang barang-barang yang bernilai lebih. Kiba melangkahkan kakinya dengan perasaan gembira. Bagaimana tidak? Hinata, gadis yang dipuji-pujinya berada di sisinya saat ini. Tak lupa dia membawa Akamaru, anjing kesayangannya. Sebenarnya tujuan Kiba hanya ingin membeli makanan untuk Akamaru, tapi sekalian juga mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan.

Begitu semua barang yang diinginkannya terbeli, Kiba dan Hinata bermaksud untuk langsung melakukan latihan mereka yang telah direncanakan. Sikap Kiba sangat ceria, malah jadi terlihat seperti anak kecil, Hinata tersenyum geli, dan tak jarang membuat Kiba _blushing._

"Aku punya jurus baru yang ingin ku tunjukkan padamu." Kiba membuka pembicaraan pada saat mereka sedang berjalan di distrik Konoha menuju tempat latihan.

"Oh ya? Jurus apa itu?" tanya Hinata tertarik.

"Hehe, nanti aku tunjukkan.."

Tubuh Hinata perlahan merasa tegang, ada satu firasat aneh yang tiba-tiba menyergapnya saat ini. Perasaan seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat dia masih..

Hinata tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. '_Perasaan ini..'_

"Hinata-chan?" Kiba ikut menghentikan langkahnya dangan heran.

Pada waktu yang bersamaan, muncul dua shinobi yang mereka kenal baik berjalan ke arah mereka. Dan Hinata lah yang pertama kali menyadari itu, dan hal yang paling mengejutkan adalah kehadiran seseorang yang sangat ia kenal baik.

Mereka berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan Kiba yang terbengong-bengong menatap pemuda di depannya, terutama Hinata yang berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk memeluk pemuda itu saat ini juga. Kiba terlihat bingung melihat kehadiran sosok itu dengan tiba-tiba, sedangkan yang ditatap berekspresi seperti biasa saja, sangat tenang.

"Konnichiwa, Hinata-chan." sapa pemuda itu, Shikamaru yang berada di sampingnya mulai mencium situasi yang tak enak, apalagi menatap wajah Kiba saat ini.

"N-Naruto-kun?" gadis bermata lavender itu masih belum percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Aku.." _sangat menderita saat kau meninggalkanku saat itu._

"Naruto, lama tak bertemu." sela Kiba.

"Hai Kiba, oh ya, bagaimana juga kabarmu saat ini?" Naruto tersenyum ke arah Kiba, dan pandangannya tertuju kembali pada gadis lavender itu.

"Baik. Kau? Kemana saja sampai menghilang begitu?" ada kilat kecemburuan di mata Kiba saat melihat cara Naruto menatap Hinata, gadis manisnya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Ada hal yang harus aku bereskan dulu, ada hubungannya dengan akatsuki." Kiba dan Shikamaru terdiam, enggan memberi komentar apapun. Sedangkan Hinata masih kaget dengan kehadiran Naruto yang tiba-tiba, saat malam sebelumnya ia memutuskan untuk melupakan pemuda yang ada dihadapannya ini. Tekad Hinata yang semula kuat perlahan menjadi lemah, benteng pertahanannya sedikit demi sedikit terkikis oleh kerinduan yang membuncah, memenuhi dadanya hingga ia merasa sesak saat ini. Ingin rasanya Hinata berlari menghambur pemuda pirang yang sangat dirindukannya itu, menangis sejadi-jadinya, mengungkapkan semuanya, betapa ia sangat menderita. Namun Hinata masih punya akal sehat, ia merasa tak enak pada Kiba. Sejujurnya ia juga menyukai Kiba, pemuda yang selalu ada untuknya. Namun soal siapa yang paling Hinata sukai masih menjadi bagian pertanyaan di hatinya selama ini. Apakah ia adalah gadis yang egois? Yang menginginkan keduanya? bukankah yang seperti itu tidak baik? dan apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Melihat sosok Naruto saat ini, Hinata seakan-akan teringat pada masa silamnya, tepatnya saat malam ketika Naruto mendapat misi yang membuatnya hilang begitu saja.

"_Hinata-chan, besok ada misi yang Tsunade-baachan tujukan padaku, misi tingkat S."_

"_Naruto-kun.. cepat kembali ya?"_

"_Tentu saja."_

Wajah Hinata bersemu merah, Naruto mendekati gadis itu dan mendekatkan diri padanya. Pemuda itu mengatakan sesuatu di dekat telinga Hinata.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu.."

Wajah Hinata semakin memanas. '_Aku juga Naruto-kun.. aku juga..' _air matanya hampir meleleh.

Naruto merasa kaget saat bahunya ditarik dengan kasar oleh Kiba, Hinata juga mengalami hal yang sama.

'_Apa yang ku lakukan?'_

"Maaf, Naruto. Tapi saat ini dia adalah gadisku."

###TSUZUKU###

Whew~ maap lama banget ngapdetnya! Soalnya kemaren saia sibuk banget, dan sempat kena penyakit wb -__-" *dasar author ga baleg*

Kok fanfic saia jadi beraroma sinetron ginih ya? *garuk2 kepala stress*

Hhoho, tapi makasih ya buat yang sebelumnya udah ripiu! Saia sangat senang dan merasa terharuu~ *sembah sujud*

Makasih buat **Fariacchi, cumanakecil, Melody-Cinta, kennko-hime**

Oh iya.. menurut kalian mendingan saia jadiin NaruHina atau KibaHina? o.O

Habis peluang keduanya sama besar.. –w-" *halah*

Dimohon jawabannya lewat review yah! Review dari temen-temen sangat berharga buat saia, apabila ada kritik atau saran, atau komentar, atau apa lagi lah (?), jangan sungkan untuk menyampaikannya. *jadi serasa iklan*

Akhir kata, makasih buat yang mau repot baca, dan makasih banyak buat yang mau ripiu.

With love

_naruchiha_


	3. Chapter 3: akatsuki and sasuke

Hinata merasakan atmosfer yang tak enak sedang mengerubungi mereka saat ini, begitu juga Shikamaru.

'_Tuh kan.. pantas saja dari tadi perasaanku tak enak.' _gumam Shikamaru membayangkan dugaannya tadi yang menjadi kenyataan.

Naruto dengan Kiba masih berpandangan, dengan tatapan menantang dari Kiba. Pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas, diikuti dengusan dari Kiba. Hinata menatap mereka dengan tegang.

'_Ini semua gara-gara aku, jadi sebaiknya apa yang harus ku lakukan?' _batin Hinata bingung.

Setidaknya suasana sedingin es ini berlangsung agak lama, sampai Shikamaru angkat bicara.

"Lebih baik kita selesaikan dulu urusan kita, Naruto. Ayo kita pergi." ucap pemuda berambut nanas itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya. "Ja matta, Hinata, Kiba." dia pun berlalu disusul anggukan Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu sempat menatap Hinata sebentar dan mengucapkan satu kalimat, "Aku masih menunggumu, Hinata-chan."

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang saat mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto, wajah gadis itu bersemu merah, tanpa sadar ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat perasaan Kiba semakin kacau. "Naruto-kun.."

Hancur sudah hati pemuda berambut coklat yang ada di sampingnya itu, mendengar perkataan Hinata yang terakhir sama saja dengan merobek hatinya menjadi serpihan paling kecil. Kiba merasa dirinya amat kecil, tak berarti di mata Hinata yang dari dulu memang selalu menatap Naruto. Seakan tak ada ruang sedikitpun di hati gadis itu untuknya, ruang yang hanya disediakan untuk Naruto sebagai kekasihnya, sedangkan dirinya dari dulu juga memang **hanya **dianggap teman. Kini Kiba tahu alasan kenapa gadis itu selalu menolak untuk dikecup olehnya, bahkan di pipi saja tak pernah. Itu karena pipi dan bibir mungil Hinata hanya milik Naruto.

"Aku.. memang kau anggap sahabat.. dari dulu.." Kiba menundukkan kepalanya. "Iya kan?"

"Kiba-kun.. aku--"

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" potong Kiba, gadis itu mengangguk.

"Tapi kau tak mencintaiku, Hinata. Kau hanya mencintai Naruto seorang, bukan aku."

"Aku.." danau kecil terbentuk di pelupuk mata Hinata sehingga pandangannya agak sedikit kabur.

Gadis bermata lavender itu menundukkan kepala hingga poni rambutnya menutupi mata lavender miliknya, kristal-kristal bening perlahan melintas pipi putihnya, lalu jatuh di dagunya. "Maafkan aku.."

"Sudahlah.." pemuda itu menyentuh puncak kepala Hinata dengan sayang. "Aku tak apa-apa." Kiba menyentuh dagu Hinata lalu mengangkatnya, butiran kristal yang tadi sempat terjatuh di pelupuk mata lavender itu dilapnya dengan ibu jari. Bagi Kiba, Hinata yang sedang menangis pun terlihat cantik.

'_Kau tau Hinata-chan, kau itu lebih berharga dari apapun. Aku tak akan membiarkan kau jatuh kedalam pelukan bocah pirang itu, kau adalah milikku." _Kiba menatap wajah cantik itu agak lama dengan pandangan sayu, namun Hinata bisa merasakan ada hawa aneh dari tatapannya itu.

"Kiba-kun.." panggilan Hinata memecah lamunan Kiba, pemuda itu dengan cepat menarik tangannya.

"Gomennasai Hinata-chan, soal yang tadi. Aku sudah membuatmu cemas.." sesal Kiba.

Hinata tersenyum, walaupun terlihat dipaksakan. "Tak apa, itu hal yang wajar kok.."

"Arigatou.."

"Mmm bagaimana? Mau melanjutkan latihannya?" tanya Hinata mengingatkan.

"Ya, tentu saja."

###

**FIRST LOVE**

**story by naruchiha**

**chapter 3: Akatsuki and Sasuke**

**###**

Sepertinya chapter yang sekarang lebih beda dari biasanya, kisah cinta NaruHinaKiba disimpen dulu untuk sementara waktu, hhehe –loe pikir apaan maen simpen2?-

Jadi di chapter ini bakal menceritakan bagaimana Naruto menjalani kehidupannya dua tahun kebelakang ini. Eh, tapi ada dikit denk! Mungkin genre-nya juga berubah sementara pada chapter ini menjadi General/Romance. Soalnya emang nyeritain Naruto banget. Maaf ya, mungkin cinta2an mereka bisa dilanjutin di chapter depan. Tapi sumpah cerita ini ngarang, tolong jangan disangkut pautkan dengan cerita NARUTO asli bikinan Masashi Kishimoto, meskipun emang saya dapet inspirasi dari sonoh. Jadi saya bikin alurnya acak-acakan –bunuhed-

Ya, selamat membaca! ^^

**###**

Kawasan perhutanan di Konoha memang terbilang sepi, apalagi dua shinobi yang berjalan beriringan ini enggan untuk memulai pembicaraan satu sama lain. Naruto masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, sebenarnya lebih ke permasalahan pribadinya dengan Hinata, dan Kiba, orang yang Naruto anggap menjadi pihak ketiga dalam hubungannya. Tapi meskipun hal yang dipikirkannya sangatlah rumit, ekspresi mukanya terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Memang, pemuda pirang itu sangat berbeda dengan dulu, lebih tepatnya sangat berbeda dengan dua tahun yang lalu, saat ia belum menghilang. Sikapnya menjadi lebih tenang sekarang, tak berisik seperti dulu. Tapi agaknya sikap yang bertolak belakang seperti inilah yang membuat Shikamaru heran. Menurutnya, sesuatu yang besar telah terjadi pada Naruto dalam jangka waktu dua tahun ini. Tapi toh itu adalah perubahan yang baik, jadi tak perlu menutup telinga dan berkata "mendokusei" saat berada di dekat Naruto karena ia sangat ribut.

Awalnya Shikamaru menyangka kalau Naruto baik-baik saja, mungkin sikap tenangnya akan sedikit memperbaiki pola pikirnya yang tidak bisa tenang jika sedang ada masalah, tapi ternyata Naruto tetaplah Naruto, hal sedikit saja pasti akan sangat mengganggunya, apalagi masalah yang seperti sekarang. Hal itu Shikamaru ketahui saat melihat kelengahan Naruto dalam langkahnya menelusuri cabang pohon disekitar mereka. Ada satu cabang yang terlihat sangat licin, mungkin karena terkena air hujan yang sekarang turun membasahi bumi. Pemuda pirang itu hampir saja tergelincir dan dipastikan mengalami luka memar jika Shikamaru tak meneriakan kata "Awas Naruto!". Tapi untungnya teriakan Shikamaru lebih cepat dua detik, sehingga Naruto masih bisa menghindar dan melangkahkan kakinya ke cabang pohon yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru memastikan keadaan.

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya, terima terima kasih peringatannya."

Shikamaru menatap Naruto dengan pandangan heran. "Apa kau memikirkan peristiwa yang tadi?" tebaknya langsung. Pupil mata Naruto membesar, lalu dengan cepat berubah kembali seperti biasa.

"Kau.. tak seperti biasanya. Sebenarnya hanya itu saja. Aku tau persis bagaimana sikap teman-temanku jika mereka sedang punya masalah, dan itu sangat berbeda. Chouji yang punya kebiasaan makan banyak, ketika sedang ada masalah ia akan termenung dan tak jarang menangis, tak mau makan sama sekali, tapi aku heran kenapa tubuhnya tetap begitu. Juga sama ketika Neji mempunyai masalah, ia akan menyendiri dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan berlatih keras. Begitu pula Rock Lee, dia akan teriak-teriak tak jelas. Sedangkan Kiba.. ia akan langsung mengambil tindakan pada orang yang bersangkutan." jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar. Alis Naruto terangkat saat mendengar nama Kiba disebut.

"Aku juga sudah tau itu.." _dan pantas saja tadi "dia" bersikap begitu padaku._

"Aku juga tau bagaimana kebiasaan Sasuke.. ya meskipun aku tak terlalu mengenalnya dengan akrab, aku juga tidak suka dengan orang sengak seperti dia. Tapi jangan tersinggung ya, sikapmu yang seperti ini lebih mirip dengan sikap Sasuke." kalimat terakhir jelas menyentak Naruto, ternyata kecerdasan Shikamaru memang tak diragukan lagi, hanya dengan melihat sekali saja, ia sudah tau kebiasaan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Apa.. kehilangan dirimu dua tahun belakangan ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru, tapi lebih tepat menginterogasi.

"Aku kan sudah bilang ini berhubungan dengan akatsuki,"

"Ya, tapi maksudku, apa diantara Sasuke dan akatsuki itu ada hubungannya?" interogasi Shikamaru terasa lebih panjang bagi Naruto, dan siapapun tau kalau pemuda bermata biru ini tak suka dengan hal itu.

Naruto tak menjawab, yang terdengar adalah suara gemuruh hujan yang tengah membasahi bumi.

"Naruto?" panggil Shikamaru.

"Hal itulah.. yang aku bicarakan dengan Tsunade-sama.."

**-flash back: on-**

"Jadi Naruto, jelaskan padaku mengapa kau baru pulang sekarang?" Tsunade duduk di kursinya dengan santai, namun pertanyaannya terdengar serius. Shizune, asisten setianya, tengah berdiri di samping wanita berumur yang masih terlihat cantik itu. Tangannya memeluk ton-ton yang seringkali bertingkah ribut dan sangat mengganggu jika dilepas.

Tsunade menatap pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan meminta jawaban. "Hm?"

"Sebenarnya ini ada hubungannya dengan akatsuki.."

Tsunade tercekat dari kursinya begitu mendengar organisasi paling berbahaya di dunia perninjaan disebut oleh murid teman se-timnya ini. "Akatsuki?" ulang Tsunade, Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Dan.. Sasuke adalah salah satu orang yang ada di dalamnya." jelas Naruto, membuat wanita cantik itu dengan sukses bangkit dari kursinya sambil menggebrak meja.

"Apa katamu?! Sasuke?! bocah Uchiha itu?! Jadi setelah Itachi kalah, dia malah bergabung dengan mantan organisasi kakaknya itu?!" tanya Tsunade bertubi-tubi.

"Tsunade-sama, sebaiknya anda tenang.." cemas Shizune melihat gelagat Tsunade yang seperti akan menghancurkan barang yang ada di hadapannya dengan senang hati. Jika boleh dikatakan, Tsunade adalah hokage yang paling banyak mengeluarkan anggaran biaya untuk perbaikan kantor, karena perbuatannya yang selalu merusak barang.

Setelah diingatkan begitu, sang Godaime terduduk kembali di kursinya sambil memijat kening. Kasus-kasus yang bermunculan membuatnya lelah, tapi memang seperti inilah resiko menjadi hokage, bukan?

"Ya. Anda ingat saat dua tahun yang lalu mengirimku untuk menjalankan misi tingkat S di Amegakure?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu, Tsunade mengangguk.

"Ternyata misi itu memang ada hubungannya dengan akatsuki, malah bisa dibilang, disanalah Pain, ketua akatsuki itu berada, namun hanya isu saja, bukan hal pasti. Tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui keberadaan juga wujud yang sebenarnya dari Pain. Dan hal yang paling mengejutkan adalah misi itu merupakan pancingan untuk Konohagakure," Naruto menggantung kalimatnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mereka mengincar biju untuk tujuan mereka. Dan jinchuriki menjadi sasarannya.."

"Kau.."

"Ya, incaran itu memang ditujukan untukku."

Tsunade dan Shizune terdiam, Naruto kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Orang dari akatsuki yang pertama ku temui adalah Kisame, aku sempat bertarung dengannya untuk mempertahankan diriku, tapi seseorang dari akatsuki datang membantunya, dan sepertinya orang itu tak terduga, sangat bertolak belakang dengan sikapnya, tapi dia sangat kuat."

"Bisa kau deskripsikan bagaimana ciri-ciri orang itu?" tanya Tsunade serius.

"Dia memakai sebuah topeng berwarna orange sehingga aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya, namun aku sempat melihat sebelah matanya sebelum diriku roboh, matanya itu seperti milik Sasuke.." jelas Naruto sambil membayangkan.

"Sharingan.. Uchiha lain.." gumam Tsunade. "Tapi mana mungkin?"

"Awalnya aku memang menyangka dia adalah Sasuke, tapi orang itu bernama Tobi, yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Madara, pendiri klan Uchiha. Dan hal yang paling mengejutkan, Sasuke ada di dalamnya, di dalam akatsuki." Naruto memberi jeda. "Sepertinya aku memang harus berterimakasih pada Sasuke.."

"Apa maksudmu? Berterimakasih pada nukenin seperti dia?" Naruto sedikit mendelik.

"Ya, aku juga menyangka kalau dia itu sangat keterlaluan, bergabung dengan organisasi kotor macam begitu. Tapi setidaknya berkat dialah diriku yang sekarang masih bisa berdiri disini."

Tsunade mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sasuke lah yang mencegah akatsuki mengambil biju dari tubuhku, memang kedengarannya mustahil, tapi memang itulah yang terjadi. Awalnya Pain merasa curiga pada Sasuke, namun ia berhasil meyakinkannya, sampai Pain merubah keputusannya untuk mengambil biju dari tubuhku dan malah memasukkanku ke dalam organisasi akatsuki."

Tsunade semakin tak mengerti dengan cerita Naruto. Sebenarnya apa tujuan Uchiha Madara sebenarnya?

"Kau tidak bercanda, kan?" tanya Tsunade tak yakin.

"Tentu saja aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya." tegas Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa kabar itu tidak tersebar sampai ke Konohagakure? Padahal kan akatsuki adalah organisasi yang sangat terkenal?"

"Mengenai hal itu.. aku hanya dijadikan anggota di balik layar, tak ikut terjun ke dunia luar karena larangan dari Sasuke."

"Lantas, kenapa kau diam begitu saja? Tak berusaha melarikan diri?" protes Tsunade.

"Memangnya aku senang diperlakukan seperti itu? Sejujurnya aku ingin kembali ke Konoha, namun si Uchiha Madara itu tak pernah melepaskan pengawasannya padaku. Meskipun memang iya ia tak akan mengambil biju yang ada di tubuhku ini atas permintaan Sasuke, tapi tak berarti aku bisa lepas begitu saja. Setidaknya kurang lebih satu setengah tahun aku berada di dalam dimensi aneh itu bersama sekelompok orang yang aneh. Hanya Sasuke yang dapat membuatku bertahan, juga karena keinginan terbesarku untuk menemui Hinata. Sasuke mengatakan kalau ini semua akan berakhir, dengan rencananya. Dia hanya memintaku untuk selalu mengawasi Madara, maksudnya mengawasi jurus-jurus Madara yang kadang diperlihatkan. Hingga aku tau ada satu titik lemah, walaupun kemungkinannya satu persen." cerita Naruto panjang lebar.

"Apa rencana Sasuke? Dan apa yang terjadi?"

"Rencana Sasuke adalah menghancurkan Pain dan membunuh Uchiha Madara."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku juga tak terlalu mengerti, namun jika seseorang sering berada dekat dengan rekannya, bukannya ia jadi mengetahui kelemahan dari rekannya itu?"

"Juga kekuatannya," Tsunade menambahkan.

"Benar, dan itulah yang Sasuke maksud dengan mengawasi madara. Dan jangka waktu inilah yang dipakai untuk menunggu waktu yang tepat, sama seperti ketika Sasuke membunuh Orochimaru."

"Bagaimana dengan Pain?" tanya Tsnade makin penasaran.

"Pain beserta kelima duplikatnya telah aku kalahkan bersama Sasuke, dengan cara melumpuhkan Nagato, pemilik dari semua rinnengan yang dimiliki oleh keenam Pain."

"Apa Uchiha Madara tak mengambil tindakan atas perbuatan kalian?" tanya Tsunade heran.

"Sebenarnya Nagato hanya dijadikan boneka oleh Uchiha Madara atas semua perbuatan yang akatsuki lakukan. Dan ia tak peduli jika Pain harus musnah sekalipun di dunia ini, yang dia pedulikan hanyalah dirinya sendiri beserta sharingannya. Namun sepertinya ia sedikit lengah dengan orang dari klan yang sama dengannya,"

"Sasuke?"

"Ya, Madara tak pernah punya anggapan kalau Sasuke akan menyergapnya secara tiba-tiba. Dari skenario yang dilancarkannya, ia lah yang akan mengambil sharingan milik Sasuke, namun kenyataan berpihak lain." Naruto menarik napas.

"Jadi apakah Sasuke berhasil mengalahkan Madara?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Madara sangatlah kuat. Meskipun pertarungan dalam melawan Madara dibantu olehku, juga tim inti Sasuke, namun hanya berhasil mengambil satu sharingannya saja. Sedangkan ketiga sharingan lain masih ada padanya. Tapi kehilangan sharingan baginya, pertahanan Madara seakan melemah, dan saat itulah Sasuke menyuruhku untuk pergi dari sana. Tentu saja aku tak akan pergi begitu saja! Aku pun ingin mengalahkan Madara! Sempat ada adu mulut dari kami, Sasuke yang menyuruhku pergi dan Aku yang tetap bersikeras membantunya. Sampai kami tiba di Valley of the end dan melanjutkan pertarungan dengan Madara disana." terlihat jelas sekali di wajah Naruto kekesalan yang Sasuke timbulkan karena menyuruhnya pergi.

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Madara jatuh ke dalam jurang Valley of the end dan aku tak bisa memastikan keadaan yang sebenarnya terjadi.."

**-flash back: off-**

"Madara jatuh di Valley of the end?" ulang Shikamaru, pemuda pirang itu hanya mengangguk.

Setidaknya Naruto bercerita lebih dari setengah jam sehingga hujan yang tadi deras perlahan mereda, namun masih ada percikan air disana.

"Jadi itu alasanmu menghilang dua tahun ini?" Naruto tak menjawab.

Hujan perlahan mereda, langit mendung tergantikan oleh cahaya mentari yang agak redup, tak terik seperti biasanya namun hangat.

"Shikamaru, ayo lanjutkan perjalanan. Nanti Tsunade-baachan marah kalau obat-obatan yang dipesannya datang terlambat." ajak Naruto lalu mulai melangkah lagi disusul Shikamaru dibelakangnya.

"Ya."

Mata _sapphire _Naruto menangkap sesuatu di langit sana, fenomena alam yang terjadi saat setelah hujan turun namun kini jarang terlihat. Pelangi. Ya, pelangi pertama yang ia lihat setelah dua tahun yang lalu. Pelangi terakhir yang ia lihat adalah saat menemani Hinata jalan-jalan di sore hari.

'_Ya, Hinata-chan.. itu sudah lama sekali.. Bersamaan dengan melingkarnya bias cahaya berwarna-warni di langit itu, kau juga mendapat sebuah ciuman pertama dariku. Ya, ciuman pertama kita, untukku, juga untukmu. Entah kenapa melihat wajah cantikmu yang terkena sinar mentari sore menjadi sangat manis..'_

Naruto tersenyum membayangkan masa lalu indahnya bersama Hinata, gadis yang dicintainya. Dan dia bersumpah kalau kebahagiaan itu akan ia peroleh kembali.

'_Pelangi.. kenangan indah kita, Hinata-chan.. Apa kau masih mengingatnya?'_

**Nagareru namida ga shizuka ni**

**Nanika no owari wo shiraseru**

**Miagetta kumamo ni aozora**

**Kitto yamanai ame nante nai**

**Kidu tsuita mune no oku ni**

**Hirayaka na niji ga kakaru**

**Subete wa sou koko kara hajimaru**

**Itsuka wa hareru, **_**No rain no rainbow **_(1)

Mata lavender Hinata merekah saat menemukan suatu hal yang menarik perhatiannya tengah menggantung di langit sana, sebuah pelangi. Bias cahaya yang indah itu tampak menghiasi langit yang berwarna keemasan, menambah kesempurnaan garis horizon yang membentang luas itu. Ungu, Nila, Hijau, Kuning, Jingga, dan Merah. Gadis cantik itu menatap pelangi dengan lekat, menatap warna-warna indah itu. Kuning dan Jingga, dua warna yang amat berkesan baginya. Dua warna yang mengingatkannya pada _Naruto, _pemuda pirang yang amat dicintainya, pemuda yang amat dirindukannya, dan pemuda yang.. mempunyai kenangan indah bersamanya.

'_Aku masih ingat.. ciuman pertamaku dengan Naruto-kun..' _Hinata menyentuh bibirnya pelan, mengenang hal yang sempat membuatnya hangat.

'_Naruto-kun..'_

"Hinata-chan, kau melamun lagi?" perkataan Kiba sedikit mengagetkan Hinata.

"Apa pelanginya sangat indah bagimu, sehingga kau menjadi terpana begitu?" tanya pemuda itu jahil, Kiba tersenyum lebar.

"Haha, mungkin." jawab Hinata. Jawaban yang aneh.

"Kalau pelangi itu begitu mengagumkan bagimu, sekarang aku mau bertanya sesuatu.." nada bicara Kiba berubah serius, ia menggeser posisi duduknya untuk _sedikit _lebih dekat dengan Hinata.

"Hm? Mau bertanya apa Kiba-kun?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Bisakah.. aku menjadi pelangi itu bagimu, Hinata-chan?" tanya Kiba penuh harap dengan suara lirih. Terlihat semburat merah di wajah manis Hinata.

'_Aku.._ _sudah menemukan pelangi itu di hatiku, pelangi yang juga menjadi bintangku.. Naruto-kun..' _batin Hinata, tapi mana mungkin hal itu dikatakan oleh Hinata? Hal yang sudah jelas menyakiti Kiba.

Kiba memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dengan cepat, posisinya pun tak sedekat tadi. "Aku bicara apa sih?! Haha. Jangan dianggap ya, Hinata-chan. Tak usah kau jawab.."

Hinata hanya terdiam, lagi pula ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa jika pemuda itu menuntutnya memberikan jawaban.

"Oh iya, latihanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Hinata mengalihkan perhatian. Gadis itu melihat kunai dan shuriken yang bertebaran dimana-mana, menancap di dahan pohon ataupun mendarat mulus di atas tanah.

"Hehe, sebenarnya belum sih.. Tapi melihatmu memandang pelangi membuatku tertarik, wajahmu.." wajah pemuda berambut coklat itu sedikit merah. "..sangat cantik.."

Hinata tertegum mendengar perkataan Kiba, perkataan yang sama yang diucapkan oleh seseorang.

"_Kau tau Hinata-chan, wajahmu sangat manis jika menatap pelangi seperti itu.."_

"_Eh?! Na-Naruto-kun bisa saja.."_

"_Itu benar, kok.. Memang begitulah dirimu.. dan itu yang membuatku suka padamu."_

Bayangan Naruto dengan cengiran khas dari pemuda itu terbayang kembali di benak Hinata. '_Dan saat itulah dia menciumku..'_

"Hinata-chan.. kau melamun lagi," Kiba mengingatkan.

"Gomen Kiba-kun.." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

Kiba mengacak-ngacak rambut gadis manis itu. "Hahaha, kau sangat lucu kalau merasa bersalah begitu.."

Gadis berambut indigo itu menatap pelangi yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya. '_Apa kau masih ingat pada pelangi kita juga, Naruto-kun?'_

###

Seorang pria berambut gelap tengah menyisir pandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sayang sekali jika desa ini ku jadikan _permainan. _Apa kau bisa mengalahkanku, bocah?" seringaian lebar penuh kelicikan muncul di wajah pria itu.

###TSUZUKU###

Maaf saya _cut_! Maaf juga ya NaruHinaKiba-nya dikit di chapter ini, saya emang sengaja mau nyeritain dulu kemana Naruto selama dua tahun ini dan gimana dia sampai kembali. Kan semuanya juga harus jelas ^^

Apa imej Fluff-nya berkurang?

Oh iya, pemilihan suara "mau dijadikan NaruHina atau KibaHina" endingnya di fict ini juga masih saya tanyain.

(1) Yang tadi itu lirik lagu **No rain no rainbow **punya **HOME MADE KAZOKU**. Itu loh, original soundtrack-nya Naruto Shippuden Movie 2. Saya ngerasa itu lagunya pas.

Dan saya punya tebakan buat temen-temen, "siapakah pria pada adegan terakhir"? Hhoho. Jawab lewat ripiu yah.. ^^

**Special thanks to:**

**Tamaru Arikh **gag niat Log in

**Disavriela**

**Mayonakano Shadow Girl**

**Mahira Hasna Inuzuka**

Arigatou karena udah me-ripiu! XDD

Sekalian promosi fict yang laen ah..

**London, I'm Broken **cerita asam manisnya SasuXfemNaru, CHAPTER 3 UPDATE.

sama **Pink **yang menceritakan Sasuke, seorang dokter muda, yang bertemu kembali dengan gadis yang disukainya, diselingi misteri kematian Sakura. SasuSaku! CHAPTER 3 UPDATE.

**Mind to review?**

With love

_naruchiha_


End file.
